Along with development of a mobile communication technology, functions of mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablets are also enhanced. For facilitating use of users, many convenient and rapid functions are developed for mobile terminals, wherein a blank screen gesture is a very representative function. The blank screen gesture refers to that a user draws some specific patterns on a screen to rapidly start a certain function of a mobile terminal without turning on the screen. For example, leftward and rightward sliding can switch a song which is being played, and upward and downward sliding can activate a camera or a certain preset application. The blank screen gesture brings convenience to the user, but also causes a problem of accidental operation of the gesture. Particularly, when the mobile terminal is placed in a pocket, a contact between the mobile terminal and a human body during movement of the human body may be mistakenly recognized as the blank screen gesture of the user, thereby starting some applications and causing influence on normal use of the user over the blank screen gesture.
At present, for the problem of accidental operation of the blank screen gesture, a main solution is adopting a method of disabling a blank screen gesture processing function, called as a “pocket mode”. Whether a mobile terminal is in a pocket is determined by virtue of a distance sensor or a light sensor, then the mobile terminal automatically enters the “pocket mode”, and then the problem of mistaken triggering is accordingly solved. However, the method not only requires support of new hardware (the sensor), but also inevitably brings a problem of power consumption, and is unfavourable for solving the problem of accidental operation of the blank screen gesture for the mobile terminal.